The Daughter of Zeus
by chatnoirisbaby
Summary: "It all looked so familiar. I don't know how though. It's not like I've been to Camp Half Blood before."
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the front of the bus all alone. I had no friends at the time. No one ever wanted to be my friend or my partner for an assignment. I was the lonely, weird, unwanted girl.

I look out the window and watch the raindrops race down to the bottom of the window. My mind drifts off into space to ignore all the other kids.

A few minutes pass by and the bus comes to a stop. I look around and notice that people begin to get off. I stand up, but get pushed back down by all the sucky people rushing to get into groups for the field trip. Instead of fighting with everyone to get off, I wait until I'm the only one left on the bus. Once everyone is off the bus, the teachers begin to put people in groups of five. And it just so happens that I get grouped with three boys who have harassed me throughout the school year.

 _Great. Just great._

I realized that I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that we were in a university. I ask the other girl in my group which university we were in and why.

"Oh um... we are in…" she struggles to remember the name of the university clearly having no clue of where we were, "...Adelphi University so we can learn about how it's gonna be and stuff."

"Oh thanks."

"No problem. My name is Shauna. What's your's?"

"I'm Lilith." I replied.

Shauna suddenly made a serious face. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Making new friends Lilith?" Sean asked, smirking. He was one of the three boys who bullied me. "She'll probably ditch you just like all the other friends you've had. Oh, wait. You never had any friends to begin with." Sean and the other two boys start laughing.

I feel my cheeks burning like fire. I glance at Shauna who looks annoyed. I can hear Sean and the other two boys talking to me and being rude but my mind blocks them out. I quickly walk to the nearest restroom with Shauna right behind me.

 _Stupid bitches._ I think to myself.

When I walk into the restroom I look at myself in the mirror. My hazel colored hair is short and is up to my shoulders. My blue eyes have dark circles under them from the nights I've spent awake.

Shauna walks in and I quickly look away from the mirror. She stands beside me and says, "Ignore them they're stupid."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I reply.

"I am."

We head out to find our group.

A young teacher with blond hair and brown eyes walks towards us and asks if we need help finding our group.

"Uh yea do you mind-" I get cut off by Shauna.

"No."

"Are you sure?" the teacher asks.

"Yes I'm sure! We don't need your help!" Shauna yelled.

The teacher looked surprised. I guess she didn't think we would disrespect her. The teacher grabs Shauna's arm and says, "That attitude will not be tolerated." The teacher starts to lead Shauna to who knows where.

Apparently, Shauna wasn't gonna be told what to do. Shauna pulled away from the teacher's grip and grabbed the teacher's arm instead. The teacher turned to look Shauna in the eyes and slowly turned into stone.

 _What the hELL!? HOW THE HELL!?_

"Ugh she is just annoying. I was planning on actually killing her but I guess I have another statue to add to my collection." Shauna hissed. She turned around and looked at me, "Now all that's left is to kill you."

I'm filled with fear. _Kill me!? Is she insane!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!?_

Her hair turns into snakes and she grows fangs. Her legs are replaced by a snake's tail. _She's a gorgon!?_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm stiff and have no idea what to do. The gorgon starts coming towards me. I run frantically to a crowd of people hoping that I'll lose the gorgon. She's right behind me and I'm running out of breath.

 _I would rather die then have to run. At least I think I would._

As I reach the crowd, they all look at the gorgon chasing me. They don't scream. They don't run. They just go back to their conversations.

 _WhaT!? I'm being chased by a STUPID UGLY MONSTER AND THEY JUST STAND THERE!?_

I turn around and the gorgon lunges towards me. Suddenly, my back starts stinging. I can feel blood dripping down my back.

 _GOD DAMN IT. Ok ok think. I need to think. Ok greek mythology what did I learn??? Uh...um. People are turned into stone when they look into the eyes of the gorgon. Ok don't look into her eyes…What else?!?!_

As I get closer to the crowd, the gorgon gets back up and keeps chasing me.

 _This bitch just won't give up will she? Well then fuck her._

"You pathetic child. You can't escape me." the gorgon hissed.

"Guess we'll see about that you MOTHER TRUCKER." I yelled back.

I jostle through the crowd of people and hear complaints.

"Oh shut your goddamn pie hole." I replied.

I realized that the gorgon had trouble to get through the crowd.

 _Haha. Fuck you._

Instead of making fun of the gorgon for getting stuck in the crowd, I keep running out of fear of being caught.

The gorgon eventually catches up to me and starts yelling. "JUST GIVE UP. YOU ARE WORTHLESS. NO ONE LOVES YOU. NO ONE."

 _It's not true. It's not true._

We reach a pond used as decoration for the university. I try to find any other way to escape the gorgon but my only choice is to jump into the pond.

I can feel the cold water surround me. For a second I feel calm. But then the gorgon bitch jumps in right after me. I can feel her scratching my back and arms.

Fear is replaced by anger and I thrash in the water. I feel a rush of power and then everything just stops. As if time itself was stopped. The water starts to fill up my lungs so I reach the surface.

I open my eyes to find two people about my age standing right in front of me. The girl had her blond hair up in a ponytail and gray eyes. The boy had black hair and eyes the color of the ocean.

I looked at them both with wide eyes. The girl was the first to speak.

"Hey. I'm Annabeth. And he's Percy."


	3. Chapter 3

Everything became blurry and I felt dizzy. The last thing I saw was Annabeth and Percy staring at me with serious faces.

I wake up and find myself in a car. It smells like donuts and Starbucks. I sit up and look out the window. We're on a road in a forest looking place.

 _We're in a forest. Why are we in a forest??_

"Where am I?! Where are we going?! Who are you guys?! Why am I here?! What the hell is happening?! Are you guys kidnappers!?" I ask all at once.

Percy looks back at me smiling. "We're going to Camp Half Blood."

 _Camp Half Blood? What's that? Are they lying? They're probably kidnappers. Yep. Totally kidnappers._

"We'll explain everything later. Right now we just need to get to camp." Annabeth said.

"What are you talking about!? Where are you taking me!?!" I yell.

"Just trust us. Don't worry." Percy said.

 _Wow so helpful. Everything makes so much sense now. Thanks a lot._

I look towards Annabeth and realize that she's not driving. She's just sitting there looking out the window. There's no steering wheel or anything to control the car.

 _She's crazy. I'm gonna die I need to get out of here._

I open the car door and jump. I hit the ground hard with rocks stabbing my back. I get up and run. I run for my dear, miserable, confusing life.


	4. Chapter 4

I had a Starbucks cup in my hand- and yes I stole it from the car- and I was leaning against a tree.

 _I miss home. I can't even imagine how worried mum is. I wish I could go home but I don't even know where the hell I am._

I hear something move behind me. I get up to run but not fast enough and something grabs my arm. The Starbucks falls out of my hand. I start frantically punching and kicking.

"Ow! That hurt! You don't- ouCH- need to punch me. How are you even so strong that's not even possible."

I stop and turn around. He had jet black hair, grey eyes, and was pretty tall. _And kinda good looking._

"Sorry. But I mean it's not every day you get kidnapped, end up in the woods, and get scared by someone who could possibly be a kidnapper." I say.

He laughs. "I'm not a kidnapper. I swear."

"That's what all kidnappers say." I pull my arm away from him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aristaeus." He said. He held his hand out.

"Lilith." I take his hand and shake it.

He starts walking and I follow. It's probably not a good idea and all because I just met him but I had a good feeling about Aristaeus.

"So where are we going?" I ask him.

"Camp Half Blood. If you called me a kidnapper then why are you following me?" He grinned.

"What's Camp Half Blood? And I don't know. I just have no other place to go."

"It's a camp for people like us." He says looking down at me.

It kinda bothered me that he was taller. Well to be fair everyone is taller than me. I'm so short.

"Us? What do you mean by us?"

"Us as in demigods. We aren't gods but we aren't humans either. We have one godly parent, and one human parent." He says casually.

"You're crazy. There's no such thing as demigods. It's all just a myth."

"Thats what every demigod thinks before they come to Camp Half Blood. What about that gorgon that tried to kill you?"

I remain silent. "Wait how do you know about that?"

"Thats all everyone has been talking about at camp. You know your very lucky. And I mean very. When the gorgon scratched you, the poison would've kicked in and you'd be dead in about a minute. But you didn't." He stopped walking and so did I.

"You make no sense Aristaeus." I say to him.

"I probably don't. But it'll make sense when Chiron explains it. Also, we're here."

I look up at and see, _Camp Half Blood._


	5. Author's Note

~Hello! I really hope you guys like the story so far!

Sorry for not updating the story as much :(

I'll try to update as much as possible so please just be a bit patient.

Also, what do you guys think about Aristaeus?

Happy New Years!!


	6. Chapter 5

"Come on I'll show you around." Aristaeus said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the camp.

I look to the right and there's something totally not normal. I look to the left and there's also something that's totally not normal.

"Thats the arena, those are the houses, some stables over there..." Aristaeus points.

"Uh huh..." I'm not really paying attention because there's a centuar trotting towards us.

"Hello. I'm Chiron. You must be Lilith?" The centuar says.

"Uh yea...?"

Aristaeus lets go of my hand immediatly not realizing that he was still holding it. He seemed embarrassed. "I found her in the woods. With Starbucks and an attitude."

I laugh. _I don't have an attitude. I'm the nicest person on Earth._

"Thank you Aristaeus. You can go now. I'll take it from here." Chiron says.

Aristaeus nods and leaves. He glances at me a few times before actually going.

"So I heard you jumped out of a car." Chiron said looking down at me. "Most of our campers usually let themselves be taken to camp."

"Seems like most of the campers are naive." I frown. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. And I jumped off because I didn't know what was going on."

"Understandable." He nods and starts walking. "You must be wondering what happened after you fought the gorgon."

"Pff I did not fight off a gorgon. I ran away from it." I replied frowning.

"Well when you jumped into the pool, you electrocuted the gorgon in the water."

"How did I do that?! I didn't have any weapons with me."

"It probably doesn't make sense right now but I can already guess who your godly parent is. As I was saying, after you fought it off, the gorgon's poison kicked in and you passed out. Then Percy and Annabeth cured you with the healing blood of the gorgon."

I look to the scars. _Ew. Gross. I have stupid gorgon blood in me now? Ew._

"Dinner is in a few minutes. You should get ready." Chiron says. "While you wait for your godly parent to claim you, you can stay in Cabin 9, the Hermes Cabin."

I nod. Chiron walks away leaving me in the middle of the camp, alone and confused.

I start walking and bump into someone. I look up and there's a tall, blond guy with blue eyes like mine.

"Oh gods I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm um I'm really sorry." I stutter.

He smiles. "It's okay. I'm Jason. You look kinda familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't think so. And I'm Lilith."

"Well nice to meet you Lilith."

"Nice to meet you too." I say as he walks away.

"Hey!"

"Holy shit." I turn around and Aristaeus is standing behind me. "You scared me you jerk."

He laughs. "C'mon dinner is gonna start soon."

I sit by people from the Hermes Cabin. We all get are food but I don't eat anything. I just push my food away. Minutes go by until Chiron makes an announcement.

"Attention everyone, we have a new camper!"

People are cheering. I start to feel sick. Chiron motions me to get up. Everyone is silent and I can feel all eyes on me. I glance at Aristaeus who nods. I get up and walk towards Chiron. Before I even get to him, people gasp loudly. They start pointing above my head. I look up and there it is. A small lightning bolt.


	7. Chapter 6

People start crowding me and I can barely breathe. Everyone is talking to me and pushing me. I feel like dropping on the ground and just dead ass crying. I'm running out of breath and everything is getting kinda dizy. I put my sweaty hands in the pockets of my hoodie and try to get away from all the people before I pass out.

 _God damn it why are there so many people! I just need to get away from everyone!_

I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away from the crowd. I pull my hand away and look to see who it is. It's Aristaeus.

"Thank you so, so, so, soooo much Aristaeus." I say to him as we run from the crowd of people. "You have no idea how horrible that was."

He smiles. "No problem. I could tell that you were bothered by everyone. And you can just call me Aris. It's better than Aristaeus."

"Okie then Aris."

He laughs. "So I guess you're a daughter of Zeus?"

It bothered me that I was now known as the, "Daughter of Zeus". That's all I'm gonna be now. I am so much more than that though. I want to be recognized as Lilith. Just Lilith. I don't want to be recognized as the daughter of anyone.

"Yeah. I guess. What about you? Who's your godly parent?" I stop and look up at him.

"Ares." He says casually.

"Oh. Cool. You must be your dad's favorite. Cause it seems like you have the same name as him." I smile.

"Nah. I have a simple name."

"Hm. Simple Aris." I frown. "Nah you aren't simple." I say to him smiling.

"Suuure."

"You know you're pretty chill for a child of Ares."

"Yeah. Well I guess I'm not like the others. They've always had an easy life. They've always gotten what they wanted. No one ever got in their way. They're shitty and spoiled."

I nod. I look at his face and realize stuff that I didn't before. He had little cuts here and there. His jet black hair was kinda messy. His grey eyes looked tired. His smile was big enough to hide all the pain. He looked so strong but was clearly hiding so much pain inside of him.

 _What made you so sad?_

"Well I hope I don't have "shitty and spoiled" siblings. I really, really, really, don't want siblings that are annoying as hell either." I say to Aris as an attempt to cheer him up.

"Lilith!" I hear someone call out behind me.

I quickly turn around and Jason is jogging towards me and Aris.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Lilith." Aris says walking away. I nod.

"Hey Jason." I said.

"No wonder you looked familiar. You kind of look like Thalia. The hair is just kinda different." Jason said.

I nod awkwardly. "Uh small question, who's Thalia?"

"My other sister. She's just not at the camp since she's a Hunter of Artemis."

"Okie then." I say looking down.

 _This is so awkward._

"So do you want me to show you our cabin?" He says looking down at me.

"Sure." I put my hands back in my hoodie and follow Jason.

When we get to our cabin I'm surprised. The walls were made of marble and the doors seemed to be made of bronze with gold lightning bolts on them. There were also white columns on the outside.

 _Wow this is better than where I live._

"Damn."

"Yeah." Jason said.

We walk in and there's a huge empty space. The room was huge and there was a statue of Zeus in the middle.

"I thought it was gonna be a bit more...you know, uh... awesome?" I said turning to him.

"Yeah so did I when I first got here." Jason said.

I walk around the room and can hear the echo of my footsteps.

 _Hmm maybe some bunks there... and a few couches there..._

I look up in awe. The ceiling had clouds and thunderbolts painted on it. To top it off the pictures were moving. As if there was really raining.

"Well I can always sleep on the floor!" I say realizing that thered only one bed. It's clearly Jason's.

"We can find you a bed if you'd like. Or you can have mine and I can find another." Jason said.

"Nah. I already found a nice corner to sleep in." I say walking to the nearest corner. I sit down on the cold floor and lean on the hard wall. "See?"

Jason laughs. "Don't worry we-"

Jason is interupted by a loud noise. I turn to him and he looks kinda pale.

"Capture the Flag!"

We run put of the cabin as quickly as possible.


End file.
